The night the lights went out
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: regarding spoilers for Ryan finding out Zach caused the blackout.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any of the AMC characters and it's a good thing because it's because AMC's characters have pissed me off so much that I've written this fic. With that said. This was inspired by Tuesday's episode of AMC (when Ryan starts putting his 'clues' for the black out together and he connected his dots to: Zach done it. Zach done it to hurt Ryan.) With that said, I'm gonna just go with the spoilers here, that Zach did cause the blackout but not because of Ryan and Erica has been drugged and stabbed Zach. This is set about a week after that. Also, I don't really know what was supposedly said on the confession tape Ryan gets of Marty (like the spoilers say) so I'm playing around with that just a little bit. Enjoy.

Kendall sat in the waiting room, waiting impatiently for the nurse to give her the okay to resume sitting at Zach's bedside. Despite him insisting that she go home and rest, she refused. It had been a week since her drugged mother had stabbed him and considering how horrifying and deadly the whole situation had been, she wasn't going anywhere. Despite the fact that Zach was recovering better than anyone expected. So well, in fact, he was likely to be released the next day. Kendall felt a tingle run down her spine at the thought of bringing her 'husband' home. Legal or not Zach was her husband.

"When's the nurse going to finish?" Kendall groaned. She stood, and rubbing her overgrow tummy, she walked towards the window that over looked the hospital garden. The sounds of what sounded like someone running down the hall made her jump and she turned around before she got halfway to the window.

"Kendall! Thank God!" Ryan all but ran up to her and grabbed her by her forearms, looking her up and down. "Thank God you're alright. How are you feeling? Do you need to sit down?"

Kendall rolled her eyes and took a step back, shaking off Ryan's possessive grip. "That's my question to you, Ryan. And why are you running around the hospital?"

"Where's Zach?" Ryan asked looking around him.

Kendall bit back her disbelieving laugh but her expression spoke volumes. Finally, she said, "He's in his hospital bed, like he's supposed to be. The nurse is changing his dressing." Kendall pointed towards the door behind Ryan.

"I need you to listen to this." Ryan pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket. "And, please, sit down, will you."

Kendall eyed Ryan and then his tape recorder. "What's this all about, Ryan?"

"Zach."

Kendall closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm supposed to keep my stress to a minimum and I'm close to reaching my breaking point here, Ryan." She told him, putting her hands on her hips.

If you'll just listen to the tape and what I have to say and believe in me, not Zach Slater from the desert, you'll see how most of this stress you're talking about is Zach's fault."

Kendall counted to ten mentally before she spoke. "And what _exactly _is Zach guilty of?"

"He's the reason you're pregnant with our child."

Kendall stared at Ryan for several moments before she placed her hand to her throat and patiently asked. "How is that Zach's fault?"

"He caused the blackout to ruin Greenlee's eggs and defrosted my sperm. He's the reason you were pushed to such drastic measures."

Kendall could only stare at Ryan as she attempted to process his ridiculous charges. "So what's on the tape recorder? A confession from Zach?" Kendall asked with doubt and sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Not exactly, but I found the man paid to cause the blackout and I tricked him into confessing that he caused the blackout for Zach."

"Unbelievable.." Before Kendall could finish her sentence Zach's nurse, Alice, walked out and called Kendall.

"You can go back in now." Smiling she walked away.

"Thank you, Alice." Kendall called after her. With a final glance at Ryan Kendall headed towards Zach's room.

"Kendall, you need to stay away from that man. He's caused enough damage, don't let him ruin your life anymore than it already is."

Kendall stopped at Zach's door, her hand on the knob. She straightened her shoulders and turned back towards him. "Bring your tape recorder and whatever evidence you have." And with that Kendall walked into Zach's room. The door blowing her hair about as it whooshed shut behind her.

"Hey, you!" Zach said happily. A big, sweet smile was on his face.

Kendall gave him one of her own. "Hey." She moved closer to him when she heard Ryan open the door. "You have a visitor." Kendall gestured towards Ryan and sat down in her big, comfy leather recliner next to his bed.

"I see. Come to make sure I really hadn't died?" Zach asked, the smile gone from his face.

"I could only be so lucky." Ryan said sitting back on his heels.

"Funny, that's how I felt before I realized you hadn't died." Zach countered.

"Another good start to another lovely conversation." Kendall said looking down at her nails.

"So what do you want, Lavery?"

"To bring you down, Slater."

"Ryan and I were having an interesting conversation out in the waiting room and I thought that since we were talking about you, we might was well include you." Kendall said ignoring Ryan's comment.

"Okay." Zach said slowly. Looking from Kendall to Ryan. Waiting.

"Play the tape recorder." Kendall suggested when Ryan didn't move. "We haven't listened to it yet." Kendall said softly to Zach.

Ryan played to tape recorder.

Despite how much Kendall wanted to know what was on the tape she found her mind wandering. She thought about the night of the blackout. It was the night she had tossed Zach's very expensive bottle of 'toast to your pregnancy' champagne. _No. He would never say he'd support me during my pregnancy only to turn right around and betray that a minute later. That's not his style. And if he is involved I'll bet my share of Fusion to Babe that Hoolia is involved._

"Don't worry. I'll give you the same deal that I gave Zach." (The voice playing Marty said.)

Kendall was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Marty." Ryan's voice said. "Thank you for giving me the evidence…" Ryan turned the tape recorder off.

"So that's the guy who actually caused the blackout that night, right?" Kendall asked.

"Zach paid him to, yes." Ryan said pocketing his tape recorder.

"What was your first clue that Zach caused the blackout?" Kendall asked

"I knew Zach was hiding something, so I started snooping and I started with his office. I found this." Ryan handed Kendall the copies of Zach's calendar and the schematic.

Kendall tried not to laugh at the lightning bolt on the 20th but instantly recognized the schematic. There was a slight difference though, Ryan's copy had added detail, street names and the names of business. Kendall looked it over carefully while Ryan said to a Stonewall Zach:

"If it hadn't been for your sick hatred of me, Kendall would be pregnant with mine and Greenlee's child and I would be with my wife. You couldn't stand the thought of Kendall having my child so you decided to destroy Greenlee's hopes. Her last dream. Why do you hate me so much?"

Zach didn't reply. He wasn't even looking at him. He stared at his hands on h is lap while Kendall finished looking at the schematic.

"Ryan the fertility clinic isn't on this schematic."

"This is what he would need to knock out its power. Did you not hear the tape? Marty said Zach paid him to cause the blackout."

"Did he say that Zach specifically wanted the fertility clinic's power knocked out? Did I miss it?"

Ryan sighed with obvious frustration. "Kendall, I know you want to believe in him because you think you love him and you think you can trust him but you can't."

Kendall put her hand up to stop him. "You've had your say. Now I have a few things to say and a few questions for both of you. And when I say this conversation is finished it's finished." Kendall closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's get it out right now. Zach, did you cause the blackout?"

Zach continued to stare at his lap for minute before he looked Kendall in the eyes and said, "Yes."

"I knew it!" Ryan said, gesturing wildly with his arms. "I told you …"

Ryan's words faded away as she stared into the eyes of the man that she loved. And what she saw broke her heart. She saw pain, fear, and misery in those gorgeous eyes.

"You were 'dead' when all this happened, Ryan. Were you aware that during the time Greenlee and I were planning the surrogacy that Zach was helping Julia get her life back and track down t he man who killed her husband and wanted to kill her?"

"Yes." Ryan said carefully.

"Were you aware that Di Kirby, who was Dixie Cooney at the time, was known to have information on the man Zach and Julia were looking for?"

Again Ryan said carefully, "Yes."

"Were you aware that she lied, not only to Zach but to Tad as well, about having a letter in the vault of the bank that _is_ on this schematic? And that she refused to give it to them?"

"No but what…"

"What does that have to do with anything? Well its motive, which you're without."

"Motive?" Ryan said surprised.

"Yes. Motive. You know, reasons behind the actions. Aside from hating you, what is Zach's motive for causing the blackout to ruin the samples? Zach would have been crushing our dream, mine and Greenlee's, if he caused the blackout to prevent the surrogacy. But if he was going to be so cruel why not just tell us that you were faking your death? And you know that's the only thing that would have stopped the surrogacy."

Ryan was silent. From the look on his face, Kendall guessed he was thinking.

Kendall turned to Zach. "You were at my condo just an hour before the blackout. Where did you go?"

"I had a meeting with Marty and then I went to the bank to retrieve Di's letter."

"Why didn't you just knock out the power to the block? Why so much of Pine Valley?"

"Banks have a series of back up systems. I needed to take them all out to bypass them."

"Did you find the letter?" Kendall asked with curiosity.

"Di had actually given it to Stuart Chandler."

"The schematic?" Kendall asked holding it up. "Why isn't the clinic on it?"

"Cutting its power wasn't part of the plan."

"Why did it become part of the plan?"

"Apparently Marty didn't tell you how he goofed. Their was technical difficulty when it came time to turn the lights back on by the Pine Valley electrical company and the blackout was extended to include business and homes that aren't on the schematic."

"It's amazing. He doesn't even have to come up with lies because you're giving him all the answers." Ryan said laughing softly, shaking his head. "I'll play along. You knew the clinic had been damaged and you said _nothing_."

"The back up generator at the clinic had gone out. It was that next evening that I got inseminated. Dr Madden was still checking on the extent of the damage when I talked him into doing the procedure then and there."

"If Zach…"

"If Zach what?" Kendall yelled. "If Zach hadn't been trying to Julia's life yours wouldn't have been ruined? I hate to be the one to tell you this but if anyone ruined your life it was you. Maybe if you hadn't been so damn convinced that you were cursed and your genes were cursed maybe Greenlee wouldn't have gone to such drastic measures to prove you were wrong."

"So now it's my fault? That's great, I see without even having to speak he's able to twist your mind. It's sad." Ryan said stressing each word he spoke with his hands.

"You know what's sad? It's that you won't be satisfied until you convince me that you're right, that it's all about you. And I'll be damned if it hasn't been all about you the past several months. I tried to talk Greenlee out of using your donated sperm to get pregnant since day one. And she hated me for not climbing on board her baby wagon, but you were so unstable that I knew she needed me so I did my best. And when you flew off the handle and then the cliff the night you _died_ I was there to pick Greenlee up off that ledge. I was with her when she blamed herself for your death, for pushing you too far and I COMFORTED HER while you were off hiding with Zach in that stupid shed."

"Yes, that's right, he was only too happy to be rid of me."

"It sure has hell doesn't seem like you said no to his help. So maybe you, you who choose to let us think you were dead when you when you didn't die when you thought you should, maybe you shouldn't go around being so high and mighty with regards to the person you also let help you and asked to keep your secret. And the first thing you do is betray that he helped you. Even poor Lily was a part of your lie, so innocent, she thought you were a ghost that needed to be helped. That needed to be set free. It's how Zach ended up with Hoolia in our lives. This in turn, brought Hoolia into your life, caused by his helping her to be free to be part of the free world. Julia's to blame. That's what you want, isn't it? Someone to blame for losing Greenlee after you gave her up and then wanted her back and the truth between you? You were convinced by Dr. Madden that I'm not to blame so you move on to Zach? Well maybe you should blame it on Julia. Or maybe Di Kirby for leaking false information. Or the PV electricity company for screwing up a simple blackout. Or maybe it's Marty's fault for causing it, you know, for being the payee."

"Kendall, you're overexcited…" Ryan began to tell her.

"Maybe because you picked a horrible time to bring this up. You want me to call this conversation finished? After these last few words and then you can leave. Zach is not responsible for the decision I made that night, I don't care that he caused the blackout, and not you or anyone else is going to convince me otherwise."

"We're finished, for now." Ryan said as he backed up slowly towards the door. "This isn't over." He told her and then looked at Zach. "Not by a long shot."

"What a surprise," Kendall said under her breath as she moved to stand at the foot of Zach's bed and watched as the door closed behind him.

Kendall just stood there. Trying to absorb everything that had just happened and what it meant for her. For her, Zach and her son. At the thought, Kendall put her hand on her stomach and turned around to find Zach staring that her with the same scared look.

"Why didn't' you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were planning to cause a blackout?"

"I told you from the beginning that I didn't want you near anything that had to do with the dragon."

"And I had promised not to tell anyone about Julia and I told the cops."

"I didn't not tell you because of that. You were dealing with so much anyway, and the less people who knew…"

"The better." Kendall finished for him.

Zach nodded.

:This is what's been bothering you, isn't it?"

"I was concerned with Lavery finding out and jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"Did you know that this baby was mine and Ryan's? Did you know before Thanksgiving?" Kendall asked with great curiosity. When Zach turned his attention back to his lap, she knew her answer.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Because you got a copy of my medical file?"

"After you told me you had gone through with the procedure and knowing that the blackout had affected the clinic, yes, I checked into it. And, yes, I knew you used your own eggs before Thanksgiving."

"And you never wanted to say anything to me about it? Ask me why I did it?"

"No." Zach said looking up at her, shaking his head. "I knew why you did it. You did it for Greenlee, because you loved her and you were giving her a child from that love."

"You didn't question my motive?" Kendall asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Zach tilted his head to the side. "Question how? Did I wonder if you did it because of some obsession you have with Ryan and saw it was a way to have a piece of you and him forever? No, it never crossed my mind."

Kendall dropped her head as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're right, you know." Zach said it so softly Kendall wasn't sure he spoke.

"I was right?" She asked sitting on the edge of her chair, taking his hand in hers.

Zach nodded. "If I was willing to purposefully sabotage Greenlee's eggs and Ryan's s perm, believing he wasn't going to return like he said, I would have simply told Greenlee that Ryan was alive and hiding from her."

"It would have been cheaper." Kendall said, then laughed. She bent and kissed Zach's hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked suddenly worried. "You're not in pain and not telling me?"

"Me?" Zach said with a soft laugh. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Considering how Ryan wanted things to go I feel pretty damn good." Kendall said with a heavy sigh.

Zach sat and simply looked at her for a long while before he broke his own silence. "So… when are you.. uh.. going to tell me how angry you are?"

And with that Kendall was on her feet pacing. "Well, because I don't want you to stress yourself out with me stressing myself out." She said not looking at him, walking back and forth, wring her hands. "But Ryan has a lot of nerve coming at a time like this, you haven't even been released from the hospital after my drugged mother nearly killed you, and trying to turn me against you by taking the facts and giving them this twisted motive. I mean, really, Zach, that's some sick way to keep a person from being artificially inseminated. That's up there with thinking I would inseminate myself with Ryan's sperm in some sick, twisted way to hold on to that… Ryass!"

Zach watched as Kendall ranted and paced his hospital room, her arms were gesturing her feelings pretty accurately, as well as the conviction in her voice. When she stopped to catch her breath, Zach jumped in. "I meant…" He paused when she twirled around to face him again. "I meant, when you were going to tell me how angry you are… with me."

Kendall's angry expression softened instantly at his words and she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "I'm not angry with you, Zach." She took his hand in hers.

"Really?" He placed his other hand over hers.

"Believe it or not." Kendall laughed, she added her other hand to the pile. "Here's what you need to know about me, Zach." She told him, beaming, she sat up straighter. "I'm a hypocrite."

"No!" Zach put on his best shocked look.

"Shocking, I know." Kendall pushed her hair behind her ears. "I have my secrets and my little white lies. I'm up there with the big boys sometimes. And when I've been caught in my lies, I lie some more, and sometimes I can convince you, but when I catch you in a lie and you lie some more and convince me and I find out about it?" Kendall leaned in towards Zach, her eyebrows arched, and a smile on her face. "Well, it usually becomes history. Ask Ethan. When I asked him if he lied about seeing you kill Edmond, even though I told him I'd support him either way, he still lied to my face and swore on our love. My point is, that when Ryan came to me and accused you of being so hateful towards him that you'd actually knock out half the power in Pine Valley in kill his offspring and keep him from his wife, I knew it wasn't the truth. I knew that you'd give me the truth, despite how things might turn out, when I ask you straight to your face. I believe in you, Zach and I will support you in anything that you choose to do. Even if I don't know about it; especially if I don't like it" Kendall's booming laughter nearly shattered the walls at the look Zach gave her at her last words. "That's what also makes me a hypocrite. If you hide it and I find out about it you besta tell me the truth when I ask you. The little saying, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Comes to mind but I'm not going to be run off by _anyone_." She took her index finger and touched his heart. "Not even you."

"Not even me, huh?" Zach asked blinking several times to keep back his own tears.

"Especially you, we are each other's biggest challenge in this soon to be marriage, and I plan on my vows saying for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"That's the part just before, you may kiss your bride, right?" Zach asked smiling.

"I do believe you are right, Mr. Slater." Kendall said and leaned in and kissed her husband.

Fen


	2. Chapter 2

I decided I wanted to deal with Erica too! So I extend my one shot to a two shot to get Erica! So I may extend it again if anyone else pisses me off as well lol.

Erica could only stare at Ryan. She was shocked by what he told her about Zach to think of anything to say. "Oh…" She finally managed.

"And I went to Kendall and she flat out refused to believe anything I had to say on the matter." Ryan complained stuffing the tape recorder back in his pocket.

"Really?" Erica said, flipping her hair, her look far away and thoughtful.

"Zach admitted to causing the blackout but she said she is not going to blame him for the choices she made herself and that Zach didn't cause the blackout to hurt her or Greenlee or even me. She was defending him when he had _nothing_ to say for himself."

"Zach's always been a man of few words. And even I will have to admit that it sounds odd for Zach to cause a city wide blackout simply to stop a pregnancy." Erica said, rubbing her left temple, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"You sound like Kendall, Erica, and I thought you were more rational than that. Zach is crazy, he's cursed. He admits it himself and he didn't want my 'curse' to be spread through his wife so…. He stopped her. Even he admitted to doing anything to stop Kendall from going through with it and she's gone through with it."

"Yes, she has, Ryan." Erica said stepping closer to him. "And she is very fragile, she's hormonal, and now may not have been the best time for you to accuse the man she's in love with. My God, Ryan, Zach is still in the hospital from me stabbing him! Couldn't you have waited until after he was discharged?"

"You're not going soft on him just because he said he wasn't going to press charges against you and has been saying the charges against you should be dropped? Erica, he's not to be trusted. Sure, he did the right thing when he realized that something was going on with you, and it's been proven that you were drugged, but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. And why should I wait any longer to tell Kendall the truth about 'the man she loves'? He's the man she loves now, it won't last forever like she says, and everyone knows it."

"Ryan!" Erica said shocked by his opinion on Kendall's capacity to love.

"Whose side are you on?" Ryan asked.

"I'm on my daughter's side!" Erica said putting her hand over her heart, leaning towards him. "I want my daughter's life to be stress-free, not only for herself, but for her son. Your son. You need to think of what's best for him."

Ryan licked his lips and put his hands on his hips. "I am thinking about what's best for him and what's best is to get Zach out of the picture. Kendall's life will then be stress-free."

"I think…" Erica started her confusion and conflict obvious.

"I think you should trust me on this one, Erica." Ryan said placing his hand on Erica's arm. He smiled softly. "Just trust me."

And he was gone.

Erica simply stood in front of Zach's door. She wished her head would stop pounding so she could make since of what was going on. Zach caused the blackout? To rid the world of another Lavery? _Pine Valley is falling apart, _Erica finally decided. _We've all lost our minds and doing the most absurd things._

Erica flung her hair out of her face and adjusted her dress before she squared her shoulders and entered Zach's room dramatically. She saw her daughter kissing Zach and caressing his cheek. At the sound of the door they both looked up. Kendall laughed softly to herself, shaking her head, she bent down and planted a quick kiss on Zach's lips and whispered loudly. "I think Mom knows!"

"Think Mom ran into Ryan in the hall?" Zach whispered back just as loudly, he cast Erica an appraising glance.

"I'm not your Mom." Erica told Zach hotly, moving aside to let the door close behind her. She looked at Kendall. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

Kendall's mouth fell open as she looked at Zach then her Mother. "I was making out with Zach but now I'm talking to you." Kendall said getting off Zach's bed and making herself comfortable on her recliner. "What are you doing?" She asked sweetly. Zach simply looked at Erica, his expression unreadable.

"What I'm doing is trying to wrap my brain around the fact that you would still want to be with the man that has caused you so much heartache in the past few months." Erica made her famous 'it boggles my mind' hand gesture before continuing. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't have to prove anything to anyone, you know?"

Kendall looked at Zach surprised. "I'm glad to hear it." She looked back at Erica. "I wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone anyway."

"Then come home with me." Erica gestured towards the door.

"What is it you think I'm doing to myself?" Kendall asked as if Erica hadn't spoken.

"Where do I begin?" Erica put her hand to her forward a moment before dropping it away. "How about you are committing yourself to a man who has played a major role in ruining your friendship with Greenlee? A man who is still so full of secrets? Secrets that could rip your heart out and stomp on it? Ryan comes in here with evidence that Zach caused the blackout and you turn a blind eye to it? Love has blinded you, darling. I thought that things were looking up for you when you decided to give Ryan back his rights to his son, but this? I know that you want this… relationship that you have going on with Zach to be everything all your other relationships haven't but I fear that you're going to be worse off than you've ever been." Erica finished with her most sympathetic look.

Kendall put her hands to her heart and sat forward in her chair, a loving look on her face. "That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Why don't you tell me these sweet things all the time?"

"I think she does." Zach offered softly. Kendall smiled at Zach and nodded her agreement.

"Ryan did a lot of digging…"

"Why is Ryan in almost every other sentence that you utter to me? If you love him so much maybe you should marry him." Kendall offered.

"Ryan asked you to marry him?" Erica asked shocked.

"Yes." Kendall said openly. Then she quickly looked at Zach. "I didn't tell you because.. well.. because I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Kendall turned to her mother. "And it sure as hell wasn't romantic. In fact, Zach's proposal for an in name marriage only was more romantic and more flattering than Ryan's 'I don't and won't trust you with my child' marriage proposal."

"Ryan told you that?" Erica said holding her hand up to interrupt her, she took a step closer to Zach's bed.

"Yes, he did and he said other things that aren't worth repeating." Kendall stood up and walked around to stand in front of her mother, she took her mother's hand in hers. "I want you to hear ME and hear me well." Kendall smiled sweetly at her. "I shall never be with Ryan again." She pulled Erica to the stiff seat in the corner of Zach's room and gestured for her to sit down. Kendall sat on the window seal. "Ryan came in here with proof that Zach caused the blackout, yes. Zach admitted to it, but Ryan made it all about him and it wasn't. What Zach did wasn't all about me or about Greenlee. Zach has said more than once that Ryan and Greenlee aren't worth his time, so why would he do such a thing to hurt them? I know that Ryan is your friend, and your friends can do no wrong, but if you want to blame someone for the chain of events that have taken place the past several months than you should consider letting Ryan take his share of the blame. Because I honestly believe that if Ryan hadn't 'died' than I would never have offered to be a surrogate when Greenlee miscarried."

"But the blackout?" Erica questioned, sitting forward in her seat.

"What did Ryan tell you about the blackout? That Zach did it for one reason, and one reason only? Because Zach hates him so much?"

Erica could only nod.

"He needs to get over himself. He's not that special." Zach said.

"Both you and Ryan are making it seem like I'm not affected by this at all." Kendall said to pull Erica's angry attention from Zach. "I am affected. I feel sad, I feel disappointed, and I feel a little hurt that Zach didn't tell me from the beginning. But turning on him and running to Ryan is not going to take away all the horrible things Greenlee said to me before she turned her back on me. It isn't going to take away the fact that Ryan didn't believe me either until he heard it from Dr. Madden. And it won't change the fact that you can't force me and Ryan together."

"I'm not trying to force you together." Erica cried. Zach laughed softly to himself.

"No, you just keep forcing the subject." Kendall told her.

"You knew before I told Zach that I was in love with him, why can't you believe in that? Why can't you believe that maybe, just maybe, he loves me too and that we can be good for one another?"

"Oh honey." Erica said with tears in her eyes. "Because I don't think that he'll put you before everything else."

Kendall bowed her head and then turned to look at Zach. He simply smiled at her. "You remember when I pulled that gun on you at the Pine Valley Inn? Ryan and Chris were there?"

"How could I forget?" Erica said looking nervous.

"I've been wanting to ask about that but wasn't sure how to bring it up." Zach offered, looking very intrigued by the turn of the conversation. Kendall laughed while Erica gave him another evil glare.

"You should have just asked." She told him before turning back to Erica. "You told me that you would never pick me over Bianca. That I would have to either accept it or get it over with and kill you for it. That the only reason I was so angry with you was because you made a fool of me before I could do it to you." Kendall looked down at her hands, her expression one of pain. "You'll never understand how much those words hurt me because they were true."

"Kendall.." Erica wiped away a tear from her face.

"Things are SO different for us now. We aren't the same people that we were that night."

"I know that." Erica said softly petting Kendall's hand.

"And Ryan isn't the same man who picked me up and put me back together again that night. I've accepted that we will never have what we once did. I want to move on from that. To let that hurt go. That blinding pain that caused me to act out so foolishly that even Zach thought I was a ditz. But I proved him wrong, I changed his mind and I wasn't even trying to. I was just being myself and he fell in love with me for it. What's so horrible about that? Zach hasn't asked me to change one thing about myself since before we were married. If nothing else, he's made it possible for me to have the upper hand a few times. Just because you don't like how it happened doesn't mean he hasn't dusted me off and set me straight as well." Kendall looked over at Zach. "I fell in love with him because he doesn't ask me to be anything other than I am." She looked back at her mom. "He lets me make my own choices. He listens to me rant and rave patient until I'm finished or if I don't finish he stops me when he needs to. I fell in love with him because I can be myself with him. He once told me he was my best friend and I would need him during this pregnancy and he was right! He is my best friend and I do need him."

Erica was silent as she looked at her daughter proudly.

"You can't take him away from me." Kendall couldn't help the laughter as she again looked at Zach. "You can stab him as many times as you want but you can't take him away from me. And I think we should be more worried about who drugged you, which caused you to stab Zach, and why. You need to trust in me and let me be." Kendall winked at Zach before she stood from the window seal and guided her mother to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by, Mom." Zach called out to her as Kendall opened the door and stepped out into the hallway with Erica in tow. Erica cringed at the words mom.

"You also promised to try, Mother." Kendall reminded her when the door shut behind her. "I think that you need to stop jumping to the wrong conclusions when it comes to Ryan and Zach. And if you are going to continue to be the Captain on the ship St. Ryan than we shall have to limit the amount of time we are all together." Kendall told her with warning.

"I am on your side, Kendall." Erica said pulling Kendall into a tight hug. "I love you. I want to be the Captain on the ship St. Kendall."

"There is no ship St. Kendall." She whispered in her ear. "There's just the woman and she's her own Captain."

Erica pulled back and rubbed her hands up and down Kendall's arms. "Zach's supposed to be discharged tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, hopefully." Kendall said with a huge smile.

"Good. Call me when you get him settled at home. Okay?" Erica hugged her daughter one last time before she walked down the hallway.

"I will." Kendall called after her.

It was several minutes before Kendall went back into Zach's room. It was amazing at how tired she felt after her 'chats' with Ryan and her mother. She smiled sleepily at Zach when she saw him.

"You look beat." He said tilting his head to the side, he pulled back half of his covers and gestured for her to join him.

"I'm tired not beat. There's a difference." She told him as she slipped off her shoes.

"Yes, you're right dear and I'm sorry, I forgot." Zach said with a smile as he covered her up when she laid down next to him.

"I'll forgive you this time" She said as she snuggled up with him. Zach turned off the light.

"So you really pulled a gun on your mother in front of Ryan and his father?" Zach asked with a chuckle.

Kendall laughed with him. "It wasn't loaded."

"Oh, well, see? Now why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly fantastic fantasy of you with a gun by leaving out the bullets? I'm upset." Zach said laying his head on hers.

"You'll get over it." Kendall said yawning, closing her eyes. "If not, will just have to get you a new fantasy, maybe some black leather boots and a whip."

"Don't tease me." Zach said.

"I love you." Kendall told him holding him tighter.

"I love you." Zach said and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Fen


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooolllliiiiaaaaaa! LOL! Someone was kind enough to suggest that a include Hoolia. Just the thought of bashing her gives me a nice tingling feeling. I figure why not, my writers block has a whole in it and I'm flowing pretty well with this AMC writing. I love writing so I'm gonna take advantage.

Julia sat alone in her living room. She sat with her morning cup of coffee and watched as the rising sunlight poured into the dark room, running the dark away with its pure light. She wished the morning sunlight would cleanse her heart and drive away her demons. But it was her own fault that she was haunted by Garrett. She had been told over and over that it wouldn't make anything better and she, of course, knew what was right and now look at her. She wanted so desperately to feel alive and like a woman again, instead of a boy in man's clothes, so desperate that she was willing to even sleep with the man that had ruined her sister's life. This was, of course, after she threw herself at the other man that had a hand in the ruination of her sister's life, and that was only after he ruined her night with… what was his name?

"It doesn't matter." Julia said to herself, running her fingers through her hair. She willed her brain to leave her alone about all the stupid mistakes she made since the death of her husband. Including, offering to be a mother to a child she could never be a mother too. Not only would Kendall never give her rights over for Julia but she, herself, was not even half way ready to be a mother to any child. Let alone the child of a man who had severe issues of his own.

"David seems to what a relationship, how could I be in a relationship with him and a mother to Ryan's son? I would need to clone myself." Julia jumped when she heard a banging at her door. "I hope David doesn't think he can come over this early whenever he wants." Julia said to herself as she put her coffee down and walked to the door and opened it.

Ryan walked in without even a hello. He flung his jacket off and twirled around looking about the room. "Where's Di?" He asked throwing his arms up.

"She's still asleep because it's …" Julia looked at her watch. "It's not even seven in the morning yet."

"On well then, can I bounce some ideas off you?" Ryan pointed at her cup of coffee. "I mean, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Julia opened her mouth to ask Ryan who the hell he thought he was to barge in her home like this as such an early hour, but decided that at least now she wasn't alone, so she said, "Why not." And went back to her seat on the couch and her coffee.

Ryan started pacing the room. "I went home last night and I tossed and turned all night, unable to get any sleep. So, finally, at five, I decided that I would go for a walk and clear my head and decided what my next move against Zach will be, and then I ended up here. I am sorry if I disturbed your quiet morning."

"It's okay, Ryan, why don't you sit down and tell me what's happened. Last time I saw you, you were going to let Kendall listen to your tape recorder and your conversation with Marty." Julia drew her legs up to her chest.

"I let her listen to it and she still defended him. He sat there and admitted that he paid Marty, just like Marty said, to knock out the power to Pine Valley, and that it resulted in causing the fertility clinic to loose its power." Ryan said and then flung himself down on the couch opposite Julia.

"What did she say in his defense?" Julia asked amazed.

"She started telling me how I wasn't here so I don't know everything that was going on, and that Zach wouldn't cause the blackout with the sole intention to ruin Greenlee's happiness and trying to stick it to me. She told me I caused the chain of events that led to that night, and if I wanted to blame someone I should blame myself." Ryan rubbed his face with his hands.

"What were his intentions then?" Julia sat forward and placed her coffee on the floor in front of her.

Ryan dropped his hands to his lap and laughed. "Get this; he said he did it to break into the vault at the bank to steal a letter that Di said was there when she was pretending to be Dixie."

It amazed Julia that, at Ryan's words, her mind flew back to when Tad and Zach were trying to get that letter. "Stuart Chandler had it." Julia said softly her expression distant.

Ryan leaned his head back and looked at Julia. "That's what Zach said."

"Di had lied. She was trying to protect her secret from being exposed. Tad and Zach both tried to get a confession out of her but she wouldn't budge. I wanted to beat the truth out of her but Tad wouldn't let me." Julia looked at Ryan after she finished talking.

"So, basically, then he recklessly tried to steal Di's letter? Is that what I'm supposed to believe? Zach is a very dangerous man and no one seems to want to fully grasp that concept. I think that it was an added bonus that the clinic lost its power and his sick mind was thrilled at the idea of killing two birds with one stone. Kendall doesn't want to listen to reason, so I guess I'm going to have to take things a step further."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Julia asked.

"A restraining order." Ryan said proudly.

"Against whom?" Julia asked puzzled.

"To keep Zach away from Kendall, of course. I don't want that man anywhere near my child and if Kendall doesn't want to agree with me willingly than I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." Ryan stood up and started pacing again.

"So what? You plan on calling Kendall unfit?" Julia asked standing.

"If it comes down to that? Yes." Ryan grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked running after him.

"Home." Ryan opened the door and pulled his jacket on. He looked up at the clear sky and then back at Julia. "I'm going to shower and change and then give Livia a call and see if she can meet with me this morning."

"Okay, talk to Livia, but please don't file any restraining orders. Not just yet, anyway. Let me…let me talk to Kendall. Maybe this time she and I can talk rationally."

Ryan gave her a doubtful look. "I had hard evidence, Julia. I seriously doubt Kendall will listen to anything you have to say. I'll bet the whole time you are trying to talk to her she is bitching at you to stop interfering and get out."

"That's never stopped me from speaking my mind before." Julia said with a smile.

Ryan laughed. "Okay. I won't ask Livia to file any paper work. Today. But I am going to check out my options."

"Fine. Okay." Julia said clasping her hands together.

"Zach's supposed to be discharged from the hospital today, so you should be able to find Kendall at her condo later this afternoon." Ryan said and with a wink he was gone.

Zach slept soundly. It was some of the best sleep he could ever remember having. When he felt Kendall's soft lips brush against his neck he smiled. He inhaled her scent and enjoyed the warmth of her breath on his skin.

"Wake up, Zach." She said teasingly and kissed the other side of his neck.

Despite the smile on his face Zach decided to pretend he was still asleep.

"So you're not going to wake up?" Kendall kissed his forehead. Zach didn't move. "You're going to be a bad boy and pretend to still be asleep?" Kendall asked a moment before her lips touched his in a quick kiss. Zach felt the bed shift on either side of him and his eyes snapped open when he heard the crack of a whip.

Kendall was standing over him. In her hand was a long black whip. She had on a tight, black leather outfit that revealed more than it covered and black leather boots that came up to her knees. He couldn't see how long the heels were due to the fact that they were digging into his bed.

"Did I wake up?" Kendall asked innocently.

Zach looked Kendall over leisurely before he looked her in the eyes. "You did."

"But you were pretending to be asleep?" Kendall grabbed the length of the whip with her other hand. "Weren't you?"

Zach smiled sweetly. "I was."

Kendall sat down on her knees, keeping her weight off him, she straddled his hips. "So you were going to enjoy all my kisses and leave me to have none of my own?" She took the handle of the whip and lifted his chin up so he was looking in her eyes instead of her body.

"I was enjoying the moment, with thoughts of my pleasure only, yes." Zach said his smile growing wider, showing his teeth.

Kendall's eyes opened wide and she laughed. "So I was left to fend for myself?"

"Absolutely." Zach said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Kendall dragged the handle of the whip down his throat, down his chest, all the way to his navel. "For that I think you should be whipped."

"If you think the punishment fits the crime, sweetheart." Zach said holding his hands up in defeat.

"I think it does." Kendall said rising to her feet again.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Zach said completely enjoying the moment.

"Zach?" Kendall said standing over him, the whip dangling at her side.

"Yes, Kendall"

"Zach?" Kendall said again.

Zach frowned up at her. "Yes." He repeated.

"Zach, honey, you need to wake up, it's time for you antibiotic."

Kendall was no longer standing over him in black leather, holding a whip. Instead she was wearing a white fluffy sweater and a pair of blue jeans, standing next to her bed with a glass of water and a pill in her hand. A wicked smile was on her face.

"Did I wake you from a good dream?" She asked and laughed handing him the pill and the water.

"It was one of the best dreams I've ever had." He downed the pill and the water.

"Really?" Kendall put the glass on her night table and sat down next to him.

"I was naughty and you were going to whip me for it." Zach said lazily his eyes closing.

Kendall laughed softly to herself. "I'm sorry I disturbed myself. How naughty were you?"

"You were kissing me and I was pretending to be asleep." Zach sighed contently and looked at Kendall.

"And I woke you before I got my chance to punish you? I'm so sorry." Kendall stood up and adjusted Zach's blankets. "You go right back to sleep and take your medicine like a man." They both laughed.

"Why don't you join me?" Zach asked with a glint in his eyes.

Before Kendall could answer there was a knock at the door. Kendall looked at her watch. It was almost seven in the evening. "Well, we've been home almost five hours without anyone coming over. I think that's a record." Kendall walked over to her bedroom door.

"Wait." Zach called out. He threw the covers out of his way and sat up. "Don't answer the door until I'm sitting on the couch."

Kendall simply laughed and shook her head. "Need some help?" She offered when he slowly eased up off the bed.

"No. If I can take a whipping like a man then I can get out of this bed." Zach said smiling over at her.

"My hero." Kendall said turning and going to the couch in her front room. She arranged a few of the pillows into a nice pile and grabbed her afghan. When Zach made himself comfortable and had his feet propped on her table, she covered his legs with the afghan.

"Thank you, love." He said and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"No sweet talking will get you out of your whipping, Mister." Kendall told him sternly before kissing his smiling lips. She moved to answer the door.

"I wonder who it is." Zach asked excited.

"Lets find out." Kendall said opening the door. "Ugh. It's Hoolia." Kendall stepped aside when Julia invited herself in. "Please." Kendall said with a fake smile. "Come in." She closed the door behind them.

"I heard you were released from the hospital. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm home." He said looking at Kendall who was glaring at Julia.

"He's home after being in the hospital a week. How do you think he's doing?"

Julia ignored Kendall's words. "Can I have a private word with you, Zach?"

Kendall looked at Zach.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Kendall." Zach said. Kendall smiled triumphantly at Julia then went and sat next to Zach on the couch.

Julia cleared her throat nervously and sat in the chair across from them. "Ryan told me about what happened the night of the blackout. And, I guess I had to hear it for myself that you caused the blackout so you could get to the letter that Di said she had at the bank."

"I did." Zach said simply.

"Is that it?" Kendall asked politely.

"It doesn't bother you, Kendall, that the blackout affected the fertility clinic, causing damage to not only Greenlee's embryo's but to other people's as well?" Julia asked confused.

"It bothers me. It's always bothered me the lengths Zach was willing to go to help you. Including, putting his life on the line."

Julia squinted her eyes at Kendall's words. "You don't take into consideration that this caused you to loose your best friend."

"My best friend is sitting right here next to me, Julia." Kendall put her head on Zach's shoulder.

"If you have something to say, Julia, just say it." Zach said quietly. His fingers linked with Kendall's.

"I don't think either of you completely understand what is happening here now that you've been revealed as the person who caused the blackout. Ryan is on the war path to keep you away from his son. And as I sit here and look at how you both seem to not care, it really makes me wonder if..."

"If what?" Kendall asked laughing. "If Ryan isn't right? That Zach should be bared from being anywhere near where his son is. Ryan is a better influence because he is being so rationale?"

"He may be, yes. You don't seem to care that Zach is responsible, whether he meant to be or not, for you being pregnant with your own child. That it has caused a lot of turmoil in your life."

Kendall pulled away from Zach and looked seriously at Julia. "And what is it that I should be doing?"

"I think you should be focusing on what is best for you son, and that is for things to be right between you and his father."

"And how do I accomplish that?" Kendall asked, propping her head up on her hand.

"I think you and Zach should consider that it might be best if Zach is not in the picture."

Kendall nodded her head and turned her head sideways and cast a glance on Zach, who looked over at her calmly. "But he's such a gorgeous addition to my picture, don't you think? There'd be so much space to fill if I take him out."

Julia rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "I see that Ryan is right. And you don't plan on listening to reason."

"Ryan's reasons? No, I don't." Kendall said getting to her feet.

"I tried to warn you." Julia said.

"Oh, Hong Kong Foolia to the rescue, Zach. Aren't you excited? I know I'm excited." Kendall said and clapped at Julia. "What's your first trick?"

"I'm not the one playing any tricks, Kendall." Julia said sarcastically.

"What does Ryan plan to do?" Zach asked moving the afghan out of his way and sitting up on the couch.

"He spoke with Livia today about what his options are on keeping you away from his son."

"Son of a bitch." Kendall swore loudly. "I knew that I shouldn't have signed his rights back over to him after the terrible way he talked to me that day. He's got a lot of nerve. Ryan is the one that needs to keep away from me."

"You tell Ryan, from us, that he can pull any trick that he likes but it won't do him any good." Zach eased to his feet.

"And you can also tell him that you saw for yourself how committed we are to our relationship and that you doubt he'll be able to ruin it." Kendall said opening the door for her. "Thank you for stopping by." Kendall said as Julia crossed the threshold and turned back to her. "You should call next time when you want to come over, so I can tell you no and hung up in your face. Until then, this is what you get." Kendall stepped back and slammed the door in her face.

Zach chuckled at what he could see of Julia's shocked face before the door slammed shut. "I love your fire. Have I told you that?" Zach asked with a proud smile on his face when Kendall turned to face him with a happy smile on her face.

Kendall's face softened to one of pure love as she made her way around the couch to him. "I don't believe that you have, but I'm happy to hear it. People usually don't like my fire because they get burned." Kendall hugged him.

"That's because they try to put there hand over it instead of standing back with a stick that has a marshmallow at the end of it." Zach said running his fingers through her hair.

Kendall laughed at the thought and kissed his neck and then his ear. "You like the way I heat up your marshmallow, huh? The way I make it hot and sticky?"

Zach groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love the way it makes my milk chocolate melt to the graham cracker."

Kendall squealed when Zach nibbled her neck. "I love it when you talk food to me!"

"I think it's time we finished handing out my punishment." Zach said pulling away and leading her towards the bedroom.

"Oh yes!" Kendall said grabbing Zach's hand with both of hers. "You've been such naughty boy!"

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is rated R and is sort of independent from the rest of the story but this basically picks up were I left off. Hope you enjoy. Let me know how I've done on my first R chapter.

Zach entered Kendall's room and switched on the light. Kendall, coming in behind him, switched it back off.

"No lights?" Zach asked softly caressing her hand.

"Candlelight." Kendall said and pulled her hand away from his. "Go and lay on the bed." Kendall told him and moved about her room setting her candles up.

"Yes, M'am." Zach said and moved to the bed.

"I've been wondering what could be a good punishment for you, Zach. I don't actually own a whip, so that's out."

Zach was lying against the pillows on Kendall's bed, his eyes closed. He could hear her bare feet on the carpet. "Valentine's Day is coming up." Zach said seductively. He heard the strike of the match.

"So I've decided." Kendall continued. "That you can't touch me."

"What?" Zach eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling. The soft glow of the candlelight cast dancing shadows.

"No. Hands." Kendall said making herself perfectly clear.

"No hands." Zach repeated with a nod.

"You can look but you can't touch."

Zach lifted his head off the pillow when he heard something plop to the floor. Zach looked at the floor on his side of the bed and saw Kendall's blue jeans. He looked towards and foot of the bed, and there she was, in all her glory, naked. Zach's jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful thing in the entire world to him. The candlelight cast its wondrous shadows on her bare skin, hiding the slight bulge of her stomach.

"You're naked." Zach breathed.

Kendall smiled and pulled the clasp from her hair. The curls bounced free and framed her face. It made her eyes look more mysterious. "Thanks for noticing." She tossed the clip at Zach. "And you're overdressed."

"I feel overdressed." Zach reached for the buttons on his shirt; he never took his eyes off her.

Kendall wagged her finger at him and then she slowly crawled on the bed. "I said no hands."

"Uh…" Zach breathed when Kendall placed both her hands and then knees on either side of his legs. She slowly crawled up his body. Her hair covered her face and Zach fought the strongest urge to push it back. "I thought… we weren't supposed to make love."

Kendall looked up at him and smiled. She moved forward again. "We're not having sex." Kendall informed him. Her look turned innocent and she tucked her hair behind her ear, giving Zach a nice view of her breasts. "I was about to change into my night clothes and I suddenly thought, maybe Zach needs help, so…" She shook her shoulders. "I stopped everything I was doing so I could help you."

"I love it when you're helpful." Zach said reached out with his hand but didn't touch her breast. He made a tight fist.

"You can't use your hands, what are you supposed to do?"

Zach looked down at his button up shirt. "It would be difficult. No hands, all these buttons."

Kendall smiled and inched her face closer to his. Just when she was close enough to kiss him she ducked her head. He thought maybe she was going to kiss his neck but she moved lower still. He sucked in his breath when he felt her take the first button on his shirt in her mouth and bite it off his shirt. She smiled at him, he button between her teeth.

"Is it okay if I rip your buttons off?" Kendall asked around the button before the dropped it on the floor.

"Whatever you want." Zach said breathlessly.

"That's what I like to hear." Kendall whispered and nuzzled his shirt open. She softly ran her nose and lips over his chest. She smiled when she felt goosebumps when. She bit off two more buttons.

Zach groaned and a tremble shook through his whole body when she bit into a chunk of his shirt and pulled it upwards, she pulled it out of his pants. She arched her back and stared up at him, his shirt still in her mouth.

"God, you're beautiful." He told her, his hand reached up to touch her cheek.

Kendall dropped his shirt from her mouth and ducked her head. "No hands." She taunted him in a sing song voice. She ripped the last button off his shirt. She nuzzled the shirt back completely, exposing his chest. He trembled with each breath as she rubbed her face back and forth across his chest.

"You're so smooth." She breathed. She rested her head over his heart. Her stomach grazed the fly of his pants and Zach arched his hips. They both groaned at the contact. Kendall lifted her head and as she moved in to kiss him she grazed her breasts up his chest. Zach captured her teasing lips in a fiercely possessive kiss. Kendall responded eagerly as she laid some of her weight on him

When Kendall pulled away Zach followed her up as his hands, his hands captured her face. Kendall laughed against his lips and pushed him back. "I said no hands." She pulled his hands away from her face slightly and swiftly and easily bit the buttons off his cuff. Kendall eased herself off Zach and gestured for him to sit up. When he did Kendall gracefully moved into a sitting position behind him. She kissed his ear and she worked her way down his neck. She pulled back on the collar of his shirt, and exposed his wide shoulders and toned back. "I'm gonna cheat a little here." Kendall said when she had bent down as far as her neck would let her and easily pulled his shirt of the rest of the way with her eager hands.

"I thought you said no hands?" Zach asked and closed his eyes at the pleasure her hands gave him as they massaged his neck, shoulders, and back.

"No hands for you. I can have all the fun I want." Kendall traced his ear with her nose. "Sitting up like this doesn't hurt, does it?" Kendall kissed his shoulder, and rested against his back when he chuckled.

"I'm having physical pain but it's not from any knife wound."

Kendall bite his shoulder and then licked where she'd bitten. "And I've only gotten your shirt off." She laughed wickedly and with pure delight when Zach shuddered again and again reached for her. Kendall wrapped her arms around him, she captured his hands with hers, and her breasts were full against his back. She rested her chin on his shoulders.

"You may want to include some handcuffs or something to tie you down with when you pick out which whip I'll like best. Oh!" Kendall said excitedly. "If they have a book on how to properly use a whip be sure to pick one up for me."

Zach rested his head against hers. "You're a complete tease."

Kendall kissed his cheek. "Who's teasing? If you're willing to let me actually sling a whip around at you, I'm only more than happy to oblige. I, on the other hand, am not too fond of the idea of putting pain and sex where my body is concerned. But I'm willing to try anything on someone else's body at least once."

"Once, as in I find out you're heavy handed and don't want you to do it again?" Zach asked intrigued.

"I guess it would depend on when you ask me." Kendall said with a laugh.

"Make sure it's on a fabulous day, huh?"

"Shut up!" Kendall playfully smacked him on his shoulder. "Don't make fun of me."

"I can't help it." Zach said moving as if her hits hurt him. "It makes me laugh."

"On the inside you mean." Kendall told him moving from behind him. "The doctor said that you should take it easy so why don't we get these pants off you so you can get into something you can sleep in." Kendall told him as she pushed against his shoulder until he was once again on his back.

"Are you going to bite the button off of my pants as well?" Zach asked with great interest. Kendall simply smiled and kissed him passionately. She kissed his nose, his eyebrows, his eyelids, both his cheeks; she worked her way down his neck, to his collarbone. She then took her tongue and made a wet trail from his chest down to his navel, where she gently dipped it inside. She nudged his manhood with her nose before she took hold of the front of his pants with her teeth and pulled until the button popped free, and ever so gently she pulled down the zipper to his pants.

"Are you going to pull them off with your teeth, too?" Zach asked panting.

Kendall pushed his legs apart and settled herself between them. She rubbed her hands up and down his legs, each time she slowly pulled more of the material down, until finally Zach had to lift his hips for her to get any further. She inched her way down until she sat at his feet and with one final tug his pants were gone and we was left with nothing but his boxers.

"Since you took your punishment so well." Kendall said leaning over him again. "I'm going stop right here." Kendall kissed Zach's shocked face and eased off the bed before he realized what was happening.

"What?" Zach asked confused.

"I'm finished." Kendall said and turned to hide her smile as she opened her draw and pulled out a nightgown.

"So…"

"So if I can't have any you can't have any." Kendall said turning around fully dressed. She laughed at the pained look on his face. "It'll be well worth the wait." She told him mocking what he had told her not so long ago.

"And I shall make sure you pay for this." Zach said wagging a finger at her. "Blow out these candles; I'm going to take a cold shower. Kendall's booming laughter could still be heard clearly by Zach, even after he closed the bathroom door.

Fin.


End file.
